Events (South Korea)/CSO2
=2018= 26 April 2018 *CSO2 Korea officially closed and server shutdown. 22 February 2018 *Announcement of server shutdown *Creation of new ID is restricted *The sale of cash items in-game is ended *Neighboring channeling members are restricted from providing third party information to the main channel =2017= 21 December 2017 *Updated Zombie Z *Added Snow Queen Helga and Ice Hunter Naomi *Added MK18 Mod1 Pulse and Pulse Prototype *Added HK M27 IAR Xmas, AR-57 PDW Xmas, Gilboa Snake Xmas and Galil Sniper Xmas 14 December 2017 *Updated Zombie Z *Added TMP Melt Plus 30 November 2017 *Added Zombie Crush Abduction Episode 3: Wound *Updated Penthouse, Dust, Italy and Militia for Zombie Z version *Added Sponsor Choi Ji Yoon & Explorer Yuri *Added AI AWM Gauss Plus, M60E4 Steam and its prototype variant, Gold Eagle Z-M LR300 *Added Dione Costumes & Knives 16 November 2017 *Updated and added 3rd Supply Base to Hide and Seek Zero *Updated Estate, Nuke, Prodigy and Uprising for Zombie Z *Added Tomahawk Black *Held 4th anniversary event 9 November 2017 *Added Classmate Miyu and Transfer Student Athena *Added Tomahawk Ice & Fire *Added SD skin for SCAR-H, MP7A1, Desert Eagle, and P228 *Added Ruby skin for UMP45, MP7A1, and KRISS Vector *Adopted M3 Grease, M1A1 Thompson, and M1918 BAR *Added Opal skins for these three new weapons 26 October 2017 *Added new Zombie Crush Abduction: Nightmare *Added Oberon Knife 19 October 2017 *Added New Mutant Phoenix to Zombie Z *Added Duo and Penthouse to Hide and Seek Zero *Added AKM Phoenix, Armsel Striker-12 Honor, and FNC Honor 21 September 2017 *Patched Zombie Crush: Trace and Hide and Seek Zero *Recruited Pilot Carrie and Desert Mercenary Viper *Added M99 Railgun and Black Mamba skins 14 September 2017 *Zombie Z Balance Adjustment 31 August 2017 *Added Office to Zombie Z mode *Updated Zombie Z and Z-City Duo modes *Added AKM Bamboo and MG3 AA Neon 17 August 2017 *Patched Z-City Duo *Released Death Valley *Added secondary password function *Adopted T91, XT-97 *Added Marble finished to T91, XT-97, T65K1 and T86 *Added Kukri and Kukri Amethyst 31 July 2017 *Recruited Kenji and Joe *Added MP7A1 Neon *Added Gold versions of KMP AEK-973, Izmash AK-12, FN SCAR-L, Bushmaster ACR *Adopted Alexander .50 Beowulf 20 July 2017 *Added new mode Big Game *Added Spray function *Recruited Swimwear Emma and Swimwear Tammy *Added Fortune Icebox Plus *Added TMP Melt, TMP Melt Prototype, and P90 Bamboo 6 July 2017 *Added new mode Zombie Crush Abduction *Add convenience system *Improving Hall of Fame / watching system *Zombie Z Improve visual effects and balance *Added AI AWM Lion, MK18 Mod1 Falcon, AKM Bear, SVD, Phobos Strike *Lucky black box resale *Rank Season 5 22 June 2017 *5peration Part 2: Game Engine Update *Added Vertigo *Zombie Z New Look, Survivor Map Balance *Added M60E4 Bamboo *Added game option graphic steps 9 June 2017 *5peration Part 1: UI Renewal *Z-City Update **Expanded 'Dirty Street' map **Add vehicle function *Added XM8 Carbine, HK416C, HK M27 IAR *Added Miu paint for above weapons and HK G3KA4 and HK G36K *Added Honor paint for AI AWM and KRISS Vector 25 May 2017 *Added Inferno to Zombie Z *Added Armsel Striker-12 New Panda 11 May 2017 *Added Warhouse to Zombie Z 27 April 2017 *Added Super Team Deathmatch *Added Festival to Zombie Z mode *Added Pool Party Lisa and Mila *Added SVT-40, Mosin *Added QJY-88 Panda 13 April 2017 *Reopened closed modes *Adoted Galil Sniper and Galil Sniper Tesla *Recruited Anti-Terror Ryan and Desert Ain Berg *Added F2000 Neon, M1014 Cupid *Added Tactical Gloves and Tamiya Doll 23 March 2017 *Added mode of the month, 'Hide and Seek Bread' *Renewed Black Market *Added AR-57 PDW Neon & QBZ-95 Panda *Added Cobalt finishes for FN Five-seveN, TMP, Bushmaster ACR, and Hunting Knife *Added Honor finishes for Daewoo K12 & Benelli M4 23 February 2017 *Added Weapon Stores to Z-City *Added 4 Amethyst skins for USAS, Kriss, Desert Eagle and M60E4 *Added M16A4 M203 9 February 2017 *Updated Play Zone *Added MP5 Panda, QBZ-95 and QJY-88 25 January 2017 *Patched Z-City *Recruited Helga and Naomi *Added M3 Dragon M3 Dragon Prototype *Added Honor skins for Colt M16A2, USP, Glock *Added Chicken costumes 29 December 2016 *Patched Play Room *Released Play Zone *Added Party Firecracker 15 December 2016 *Recruited Mila Nutcracker & Lisa Nutcracker *Adopted MG3 Xmas, USAS-12 Xmas, Barrett M99 Xmas, PAW-20 Xmas, Christmas Candle *Released Christmas Office 1 December 2016 *Added decomposition system *Zombie Z Fourth Update: New mutation addition, Mutation balance adjustment, Mutation promotion device, Improved convenience, Prodigy map added *Adopted Triple Threat *Added Natalie (Santa Girl) Costume 17 November 2016 *Added Team Deathmatch/CSO2 to regular Seasons *Added new content for Black Market: AI AWM Gold, MK18 Mod1 Gold, AKM Gold, USP Gold, Dual Elites Gold, Glock 18 Gold *Added new Mileage product: CS06 Panda 3 November 2016 *Added Black Market *Recruited GSG-9 & Phoenix Connexion *Adopted Arsenal AF2011-A1, DP-12 and Gilboa Snake *Added Ruby skins for these weapons and Stoeger Double Defence 20 October 2016 *Updated Challenge Mode: Boss Battle *Added Black Fortune Box *Adopted Opal skins for Daewoo K5, Daewoo K1, Daewoo K2C, Daewoo K12 and Daewoo USAS-12 *Added QBS-09 Panda 29 September 2016 *Added Challenge Mode *Added Light Zombie and Heavy Zombie *Recruited Athena and Miyu *Added AI AWM skins: Gauss, Prototype Gauss *Added Gauss Replica skin for USP, Glock, Desert Eagle *Added Golden Battle Toy Hammer and Golden Crowbar *Added Cat Wireless Telephone *Added Turbo Blade *Updated Blue Fortune Box 8 September 2016 *Updated Zombie Z: 4 types of mutations *Released Metro (AWP Battle) *Recruited Marie (Vacation) & Tammy (DJ) *Adopted Barrett M95, Barrett M107A1 CQ and QSZ-92 Panda *Added new Costumes: glass, bag, headset, controller *Applied lobby stray sound *Added Fortune bag 8 September 2016 *Adopted AKM, MK18 Mod1 and AI AWM Nebula 18 August 2016 *Added 5 new skills in Zombie Z *Added 5 Cobalt weapons to Blue Fortune Box: MP5, M60E4, MK18 Mod1, SIG SG550 Sniper, Remington M870 *Added Battle Toy Hammer to Blue Fortune Box *Added Force costumes *Added Penthouse to Zombie Z 4 August 2016 *Patched Zombie Z mode *Adopted M79, China Lake, M32 MGL, Neopup PAW-20 *Added Hunter Arms Rating 21 July 2016 *Added two growing systems in Hide and Seek mode *Released Penthouse *Added ranking system information *Added matching automatic delay compensation system *Added class off-season rewards *Added friend referral system *Added new characters (Hasan and Kwan) *Hide and seek new weapons only add TAC-15 (private), Net Launcher Gold (icebox), Harpoon Gold (icebox) *Added a new box Ice Box *Added new hats (Flamingo tube, watermelon hat) *The class initialization compensation (Napoleonic hat, M1911) 7 July 2016 *Patched RE Gun Deathmatch *Added PKM, F2000, Beretta MX4 Storm, AKM, G3SG1 Chromes to Mileage *Modified several zombie maps (Survivor, Aztec, Centered) 23 June 2016 *Adopted M9 Bayonet and Pipe Wrench Flame *Introduced Flame Weapon Box *Re-patched Rocket Battle *Added Survivor into Zombie mode *Reorganized Battle dashboard system 9 June 2016 *Patched Mini Team Deathmatch *Released Dust Rush *Updated personal chatting system and full-screen window mode function 26 May 2016 *Adopted Z-M LR300 and Battle Toy Hammer *Patched Mini Original *Released Duo *Removed Casual Mission and Duel *Updated some systems and features: **Original and Team Deathmatch: Changed the max players from 32 to 24 **Added 10vs10 option **Updated "Quick Entry" function 12 May 2016 *Adopted M16A4 *Released 3rd Supply Base *Introduced Force Combat Gloves, Cap and Syringe Backpack Costumes *Updated some systems 28 April 2016 *Added AR-57 Amethyst, Dual Elites Amethyst, AWM Amethyst and K2C Amethyst into Amethyst Fortune Box *Released Warehouse *Updated Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Beret & Sunglasses and Panda Costumes 14 April 2016 *Added AEK-973 Cobalt, Striker-12 Cobalt and SCAR-L Cobalt into Blue Fortune Box *Released Storage *Held Special Gun Deathmatch event 31 March 2016 *Adopted AK-47 Monster, M4A1 Monster and AF2011-A0 *Introduced AK-47 Monster Box, M4A1 Monster Box, Tammy Weapon Box and Starter Pack 24 March 2016 *Sold Candy Piece and Chocolate Piece *Added Sugar Lump and Chocolate Chunk *Held Piece of Love event 17 March 2016 *Released Headquarter *Introduced Character Selecting system for Daily Challenge Mission *Improved Quick Start and Rank Score systems 3 March 2016 *Adopted MK18 Mod1, AKM, AI AWM, XM1014 Cupid and White Day Grenade *Added Studio into Hide and Seek 2 *Added Frog, Outing Hat, Zombie Hat and Zombie Bag Costumes 18 February 2016 *Released Laboratory *Unleashed Bombard and Worker zombies for Commander-Z *Added Enhancement system for Commander-Z 28 January 2016 *Adopted Hunting Knife Monkey, Desert Eagle Phoenix, MP7A1 Phoenix and Silver weapon series *Patched Gun Ball *Released Virtual Arena *Introduced Black Fortune Box *Added Monkey Costumes *Added Hard difficulty to Zombie Crush *Updated Hide and Seek 2 *Held Lunar New Year and Valentine events 14 January 2016 *Adopted Triple Action Thunder and Barrett M99 *Recruited Heather and Sonya *Renewed Commander-Z, Zombie Crush and Daily Challenge Mission: **Added upgrade shortcut keys **Added automatic skill-upgrading function **Add character options *Added Freighter into Hide and Seek 2 7 January 2016 *Adopted M14 EBR *Remade Corner *Introduced Party Matching system =2015= 17 December 2015 *Adopted Izmash AK-12 Xmas and Bushmaster ACR Xmas *Recruited Marie (Bunny Girl) and Natalie (Santa Girl) *Addded Estate into Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Christmas Fortune Box *Held Christmas event *Updated Combination System 3 December 2015 *Adopted M3 Boom *Recruited Carrie and Viper *Patched Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Character Card system 19 November 2015 *Adopted M1 Garand, CS06 and Radon MSBS-B *Added Storm into Zombie House *Introduced VIP system 5 November 2015 *Adopted QBS-09, QSZ-92, M1903A3 Springfield, AK-47 Solo and M4A1 Solo *Introduced Helmet Costume *Introduced Daily Challenge Mission and Clan Mission 22 October 2015 *Released Storm *Introduced Hat and Broom Costumes *Held Halloween event 8 October 2015 *Added Estate into Zombie House *Patched Personal Training and Casual Mission *Removed DIY 17 September 2015 *Released Survivor *Introduced Amethyst Fortune Box and Booster Item *Added Hat, Cake Stick Costumes and Leaf Pace Effect *Added M60E4 Gold, FAMAS Gold, Galil Gold, MG3 AA Amethyst, Double Defence Amethyst, Izmash AK-12 Amethyst and Bushmaster ACR Amethyst into Combination System and Amethyst Fortune Box *Added MK23 OHWS, USP Dolphin and USP Camo into Combination System and Green Weapon Box *Added Amethyst Piece and Amethyst Ingot *Updated Combination System *Added "Easy" difficulty to Zombie Crush 3 September 2015 *Released Toscana and Dust Duel *Added FAMAS Chicken, Galil Caracal, SG550 Schweizergarde, G3SG-1 Heer, SG550 Camo and G3SG-1 Camo into Combination System and Green Weapon Box *Introduced Broadcasting System (Beta) 20 August 2015 *Adopted Daewoo K2C *Added Chrome Skins (Grade S) for AR-57 PDW, MP7A1, KRISS Vector and Armsel Striker-12 *Added Chrome Piece, Chrome Ingot and Carbon Fabric for Combination System 6 August 2015 *Adopted Taser Knife *Recruited Tammy and Emma *Patched DIY mode *Removed Ice Ding *Released Dust *Updated Matchmaking system 23 July 2015 *Patched Hide and Seek Cube *Released Escape for Zombie Crush *Added Matchmaking random rewards *Updated Combination System *Introduced naver channeling service *Held "Oh! Fun!" event 9 July 2015 *Adopted Anaconda Red, Seal knife Camo and PKM Flame *Added M3 Gold, MP5 Gold and Scout Gold into Blue Fortune Box *Patched Hide and Seek Teammatch *Added Cap, Hat and Magic Rod costumes *Reformed Ranking system *Reorganized Zombie Crush: **Added 4 new skills (optional): Bombing Support, Fitness Absorbing, Rampage and Spreading Shot **Added 5 new items: Instant Resurrection, Recovery Capsule, CTU Funding, Automatic Turret and Shield *Added more achievements for Zombie Crush and Hide and Seek 18 June 2015 *Released Estate *Introduced Clan system 11 June 2015 *Adopted Pipe Wrench Black and TRG-42 *Added M60E4 Komodo, SCAR-L Whale, KMP AEK-973 Eagle, Desert Eagle Hawk, M249 Bat, Scout Goat, M249 Camo and Scout Camo into Green Weapon Box *Introduced Combination System 21 May 2015 *Adopted MG3 AA *Patched Ice Ding mode *Removed Rocket Battle *Updated mileage system 30 April 2015 *Released Glowing Green Weapon Box *Added Gold variants of Desert Eagle, AWP and Hunting Knife into Green Weapon Box *Held events to recieve Green Weapon Boxes 23 April 2015 *Added double-jump function into Hide and Seek *Added Tides into Hide and Seek *Added Izmash AK-12, Bushmaster ACR, SCAR L and SCAR H into Arms Rating system 16 April 2015 *Introduced Matchmaking system *Applied Enhancement system into Zombie House *Released Smell Pace Effect 2 April 2015 *Adopted HK G36K and Pipe Wrench *Released Zombie House as an official game mode *Added Assault, Italy, Aztec and Uprising to Zombie House *Added Cap and Doll Costumes *Updated Weapon Unlock 26 March 2015 *Celebrated Mila's birthday (2nd April) *Accummulate 30 minutes of game time daily to receive Mila's Coin, Cake Hat Costume and Birthday Cake Grenade *Play Mila's favorite game modes (Hide and Seek, Zombie mode, Origin or Team Deathmatch) to obtain Green Weapon Boxes 19 March 2015 *Released Museum *Released Survival for Zombie Crush 5 March 2015 *Patched Rocket Battle *Introduced Arms Rating system *Released Green Weapon Box *Enabled Buy Menu Edit 16 February 2015 *Patched Zombie Crush *Released Penetration 12 February 2015 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Adopted G3KA4 *Updated Highland for Zombie modes *Held Red Fortune Box event *Added Sheep Costumes 29 January 2015 *Released Tides *Updated Dust2 for Hide and Seek *Patched Zombie House *Updated Militia for Zombie House 15 January 2015 *Released Festival *Added observation view camera for Hide and Seek *Added weapon reservation for Team Deathmatch 1 January 2015 *Adopted Stoeger Double Defence Shotgun *Recruited Mila LE and Lisa LE *Introduced Pig Tag mode *Added Aquarium into Hide and Seek *Released Blue Fortune Box *Released more Pace Effects *Added emoticons to chat =2014= 18 December 2014 *Released Studio *Introduced Pace Effect and Action Pack items *Added Lisa and Mila Costumes 4 December 2014 *Released Ghost mode as an official game mode *Updated Campaign mode *Recruited Kim Dae-Ho and Kaze *Revamped the HUD (Heads-Up Display) 13 November 2014 *Released Corner *Introduced Fortune Box *Added incentives for playing certain game modes 30 October 2014 *Released Freighter *Held Turtle Doll event for Hide and Seek 2 October 2014 *Released Highland *Released Hide and Seek as an official game mode 9 September 2014 *Big City improvement: Expanded the Big City *Chat System improvement: **Whispering opponents is now easier **Players now can turn on/off the radio message in the chat window **Terrorist team can send a whisper to the person who carry the C4 *System Screen improvement: **Improved screen design to ease Weapon Unlock reading **Associated the system summary page and search/sort/filter system **Additional compensation will be given to the score achieved when the players obtained the Achievement 4 September 2014 *Introduced Hide and Seek and Campaign modes *Released Market *Recruited Natalie and Marie 21 August 2014 *Added Militia and Assault into Ghost mode 14 August 2014 *Introduced Ghost mode and Casual 24 July 2014 *Officially released Zombie Modes *Added Centered to Zombie Modes *Released Sewer *Highlighted kill marks 10 July 2014 *Adopted Survival Knife 26 June 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K1A *Released Kill House *Added Cobble to Zombie Modes 12 June 2014 *Held event to support Korean Soccer National Team *Held Soccer Ball Collecting event in Big City *Fixed some minor issues *Removed Crazy Bombing 29 May 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K5 *Added Uprising to Zombie Modes 15 April 2014 *Added Aztec to Zombie Modes *Introduced Crazy Bombing 3 April 2014 *Adopted PKM and Remington M870 *Released Commander-Z mode *Released Trainyard 27 March 2014 *Added SNL costumes *Added Nuke and Militia to Zombie Modes *Added shortcut ad to Zombie mode 22 March 2014 *Released Zombie Mode 13 March 2014 *Adopted Bushmaster ACR *Adopted Izmash AK-12 6 March 2014 *Added Clan war 5 vs 5 system *Added new server for clan war 27 February 2014 *Released Centered *Added Bounty feature to Big City: Coop *Added Yellow bear and Korea cap costumes *Held AI AWP Special event 20 February 2014 *Adopted Hunting Knife 13 February 2014 *Released Duel mode *Released Diner *Adopted T65K1 and T86 *Held Valentine event *Removed Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode 6 February 2014 *Released Angel wing costume *Released Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode *Removed Headshot mode and Defense mode 24 January 2014 *Released Defense mode and added Mabinogi Heroes characters *Released Temple *Resold Choi Ji Yoon and Yuri set *Released Horse costume set *Released Headshot mode 16 January 2014 *Released Cobble *Added new costumes *Revised Pig Mode *Revised Special Mode *Added Pistol Battle, AWP Battle, Knife Battle and AWP Forbidden modes *Revamped User Interface and both server and lobby backgrounds 9 January 2014 *Adopted SCAR-L and AEK-973 *Recruited Lincoln and Mao *Added new costumes *Added EXP Up, Point Up and EXP + Point Up coupons =2013= 24 December 2013 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon *Recruited Yuri 18 December 2013 *Implemented Cash point system *Adopted AR-57 PDW *Held Christmas event and Christmas game mode 12 December 2013 *Adopted TDI Kriss Super Vector *Added Escort mission to Big City 5 December 2013 *Gave Elite Crew model to beta testers *Patched Flag Capture mode *Updated Big City *Added VIP 28 November 2013 *Beta countdown ended, officially released *Adopted RPG-7 *Patched Big City: Coop *Released Vantage 31 October 2013 *Adopted M60E4 *Adopted Beretta MX4 Storm *Released Militia 17 October 2013 *Patched Pig Mode *Recruited Michael and Kara Chenko *Log in continuously daily for numerous prizes: **Day 1: 1000 points **Day 2: 2000 points **Day 3: Walter PP Custom (Permanent) **Day 4: Snack (50 units) **Day 5: 3000 points **Day 6: Michael and Kara Chenko **Day 7: AWP Cupid (Permanent) **Day 8: Hamper (10 units) **Day 9: Snack (50 units) **Day 10: 5000 points **Day 11: 10,000 points **Day 12: Nexon coin (5 units) 2 October 2013 *Released Aquarium *Adopted FN FAL and FN FNC *Adopted FN F2000 and FN SCAR H *Adopted Daewoo DR200 *Added Shell and Tail costumes 12 September 2013 *Adopted Armsel Striker-12 *Released Aztec *Released Assault 29 August 2013 *Added C4 Countdown *Released Prodigy 22 August 2013 *Added Jeep to Big City *Added Sniper to Big City *Added Leader to Big City *Recruited Mila and Lisa 14 August 2013 *Adopted Anaconda *Adopted MP7A1 *Released Assault 8 August 2013 *Added Vehicle function in Big City *Added grenade throwing function for bots *Fixed known bugs Category:Events